1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to opening implements and more particularly pertains to an rim cleaning beverage container opener for a rim cleaning beverage container opener for cleaning a rim of a beverage and facilitating manual opening thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of opening implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, opening implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art opening implements include U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,344; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,111; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,927; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,264.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rim cleaning beverage container opener for a rim cleaning beverage container opener and facilitating manual opening of the container which includes a handle having a squeegee assembly at a first end thereof for cleaning a rim of the container, with an opening assembly extending from a second end of the handle for facilitating manual opening of a beverage can or bottle.
In these respects, the rim cleaning beverage container opener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a rim of a beverage container and facilitating manual opening thereof.